I Never Stopped Loving You
by Mysticwriter2007
Summary: Draco is a accomplished pianist, Harry sees the name on the headliner and decides to check out the show to see how good Draco has gotten what happens when Draco goes to his dressing room after the show and Potter is there waiting the man that broke his he


Welcome back to my world lol sorry yeah i know i have no right putting something new up but i mean come one guys i have horrid writers block and my boyfriend keeps distracting me so bear with me so um yeah i decided to write something new its just a one shot though.

Summary: Draco is a accomplished pianist, Harry sees the name on the headliner and decides to check out the show to see how good Draco has gotten what happens when Draco goes to his dressing room after the show and Potter is there waiting the man that broke his heart.

Harry saw the headliner in lights 'Draco Malfoy Famous Pianist Performing tonight Only' and thought to himself Could it be him?' Harry decided to go ahead and buy a ticket for the show and sneak to his dressing room afterwards.

Draco was looking in the mirror in his dressing room and saw nothing but a sad artist that had his heart broken by someone he loved so dearly he could still remember the night he had done it 

"_Harry why are you throwing me out?" asked a sad and pitiful Draco standing in a well decorated living room_

"_Because I don't love you, your just some quick fuck i picked up and never got the hint to leave after i was done with you" said a dark Harry facing the pitiful blond hatred burning in his eyes_

"_Harry why I thought u loved me i have been living with you for three months now" said Draco falling on his knees crying_

"_Well you thought wrong get the hell out of my house and don't come back you disgust me" Harry turned and went out of the house with keys in hand "when i come back you better be gone"_

That was the last time he had saw Harry Potter the man that he loved so much and so close to his heart

"Five minutes Mr. Malfoy" said a stagehand

"Yes thank you" said Draco quietly

Draco sighed and got up straightened his coat and walked out of his dressing room

Harry walked inside the theater and found his seat and sat down staring at the stage seeing a black Grand Piano he saw a lot of people in the audience 'wow he must be good'. Harry saw the lights dim and heard people quiet it down the show was beginning.

Draco walked out on the stage and stood near the piano and gave a low bow to his audience

'There he is he looks so beautiful' Harry stared at Draco with his same platinum blond hair tied back in a long ponytail and a white tux with a green vest on. He looked the same except his eyes had lost their shimmer they were dull and broken Harry felt completely guilty 'I did that i shouldn't have let him go i was just scared and didnt want people to know that i was gay and i loved him.'

Draco looked out at the audience and saw all eyes on him till he saw a pair of emerald green eyes. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of his one love that left him broken and hurt for so many years, but remembering where he was he relaxed his body and sat at the piano ' what the hell is he doing here' thought Draco as he started to play into the chord softly 'Why would he even be here he dumped me when i told him i loved him after so many years why is he here' He started to play with a bit more passion his fingers dancing across the keys so delicately.

Harry watched Draco play so beautifully and just sat mesmerized 'Wow he's really good but i can't help but feel that he hates me now but after what I did to him maybe he deserves to hate me. No, he has full right to hate me i broke his heart.' Harry looked down completely ashamed of what he did to Draco but still listened to Draco play ' I want to be with him so much i hope he will have me back when I go to talk to him after the show'

'I don't want to be here i don't want to feel his eyes on me' Draco thought as he continued to play. He was going to end the song early and run off the stage pretending he was ill. Draco started to go towards the end of the song 'No! I wont let him get the best of me i am over him i will play this concert to the end and won't let him intimidate me' Draco smirked in spite of himself something he hadn't done in a long time.

Draco played the whole concert to the end and stood to the roaring applause roses being tossed to his feet for an amazing concert. Draco bowed and looked up for thee emerald green eyes, but didn't see any at all he looked all around the area and couldn't find the eyes that he looked into when his heart broke . 'Where the hell did go?' he asked himself

Harry ran to Draco's dressing room before he even finished the song determined to get Draco back in his arms. Harry opened the door and walked inside. The room was small a dressing table on the wall a closet and a few other things but beside the closet was Draco's bag he knew it was his from the monogram. Harry walked over to the bag and opened it he saw a pair of black jeans, black shirt, an ipod, and a picture of him and Draco together. Nothing out... WAIT! a picture of him and Draco. Harry picked up the picture and looked at it Harry was holding Draco in his lap and he was smiling Draco sleeping quietly it was at the park during the spring Hermione had taken the picture. Harry smiled at the picture and put it back in the bag closed it and sat in the chair and waited for Draco to come in from the stage.

Draco gave a final bow and left the stage heading to his dressing room 'Where did he go was he so disgusted that he decided to leave?' Draco pondered this all the way back to his dressing room. Draco opened the door to his dressing room and looked up to see none other but Harry Potter the man that broke his heart.

"Hello Draco its been a long time" said Harry looking at Draco emerald eyes shining

"Potter what do you want" said Draco with a sneer and a bit of disgust in his voice

"Draco why are you using my surname we aren't in high school anymore" said Harry calmly standing and walking towards Draco

Draco stood his ground as Harry walked towards him "Well seeing as you broke my heart i don't think you are my favorite person in the world so why would i call you by your first name" spat Draco. He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he refuses to cry he had cried enough.

"Draco I am sorry i didn't mean to I do love you I mean it I do love you Draco with all my being I didn't realize what I had till you were gone" Harry walked closer to Draco their lips mere inches apart .

Draco pushed Harry back "No your not doing this to me" tears were falling down Draco's face and he let them "All you want is someone to fuck and I won't be that person not anymore you said you hated me and that I was a quick fuck who didn't get the hint to leave well i finally got the hint Harry i don't want to be with you anymore you hurt so..."

Draco's sentence died on Harry's lips as he kissed Draco's pouty lips after about what felt like an eternity Harry pulled back from Draco. Draco just stood there shocked that Harry had just kissed him .

"Draco I love you" Harry smiled and got down on one knee "It's the fact that I love you and never want to lose you again that I am doing this" Harry pulled a small black velvet box out his pocket "Draconis Alexander Malfoy will you take me as your life partner?"

Draco stood there completely shocked but being a Malfoy regained his composure "Harry if I take you as my husband you must promise me you will not hurt me again. I still love you Harry and i probably always will but you must not break my heart again ok?"

"Draco i promise you I will never do that again I will treat you with respect and the love that you deserve and not harm you in anyway so will you?" said Harry looking hopeful 

"Yes, Harry James Potter I accept" said Draco tears of happiness flowing down his face. Harry took the ring and put it on Draco's finger then got up and looked at his new fiance and pulled his body close and kissed him with a full passionate kiss pouring all his love into it.

Draco kissed back with the same amount of passion tears still streaming down his face all Draco could think was 'I think i will always love him and I will never stop loving him' 


End file.
